El pasado del presente
by Pansy Lincourt
Summary: draco y harry deben lograr algo muy importante...o todos olvidarn su existencia
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_**Todas las historias empiezan con un "había una vez" pero no aquí, no en hogwarts…aquí no suceden cosas normales…por eso esta no es una historia común….**_

**Ya era tarde y la fiesta había terminado, el había bebido un poco de mas y discutido con sus amigos…no quería volver a su sala común, estaba deprimido, así que decidió que esa noche la pasaría vagando por el castillo…suspiro, se hecho encima su capa de invisibilidad y comenzó a caminar. Paso por distintos lugares, desde las mazmorras hasta la torre de adivinación sin siquiera saber hacia donde se dirigía, estaba demasiado concentrado, ensimismado…. **

**Doblo hacia la derecha en una esquina, no sabia bien en donde se encontraba, pero vio que el sol había comenzado a salir, estaba amaneciendo…serian las 5 o las 6 AM? No lo sabia, así que siguió caminando.**

**Cuando se dio cuenta que ya era hora de volver para darse un baño antes de ir a desayunar noto que estaba en una parte del castillo que no conocía y parecía que los demás tampoco; estaba en un pasillo largo y angosto, sucio y que no poseía ni pinturas ni adornos**

**El joven no sabia siquie5a en que sector del castillo estaba, ni en que piso.**

**Trato de seguir sus propios pasos para volver a algún lugar conocido, pero no recordaba por donde había venido ya que no había prestado atención. Doblo varias esquinas pero parecía salir siempre al mismo corredor, el lugar era cada vez más sucio y con menos ventanas, hasta que llego un punto donde no había ninguna, estaba asustado y para colmo pensó que había dejado su varita en la habitación (ni se molesto en buscar dentro de sus bolsillos).**

**El lugar estaba bastante oscuro y vacío hasta que diviso a lo lejos una "cosa" en la pared, parecía una manija, era redondeada y podía empuñarse, así que la tomo, la giro y entro a una habitación que nunca había visto… era muy extraña. Estaba pintada de los colores de gryffindorf y slytherin y tenia relojes por todos lados. Pero uno llamo la especial atención del chico.**

**Había un enorme reloj de pared con forma de puerta en cuyo centro se unían los escudos de las 2 casas en un fondo espejado…escucho que la puerta de la habitación se abría y por un momento se alegro pero de repente lo que escucho, lo hizo sentirse aun mas perdido.**

**-potter!! Que demonios hace un imbécil como vos acá?- dijo el rubio**

**-lo mismo quisiera saber yo malfoy!- contesto el griffindoriano**

**Se miraron unos segundos, Harry no había sido el único que deambulo sin rumbo toda la noche, al parecer Draco también lo hizo, y como si fuera obra del destino, ambos habían llegado a esa habitación.**

**-que es esto?-pregunto el recién llegado**

**-si lo supiera no estaría aquí- contesto cortante Harry**

**Sus miradas de odio se cruzaron pero pronto Draco desvió la vista hacia el reloj que segundos antes había captado la atención de Harry, camino hacia el y tiro como si intentara abrir una puerta**

**-que haces?-le pregunto Harry- vas a romperlo**

**-idiota! no vez que tiene una manija para que lo abramos**

**Harry se disgusto por el insulto y empujo al chico, este hizo una mueca de disgusto y saco su varita**

**-me das asco potter, si me vuelves a tocar te mato, y sabes bien que soy capaz-en sus ojos grisáceos había un brillo de maldad.**

**Harry no respondió, estaba indefenso sin su varita, y por mas valiente que fuera, así no podría enfrentarlo.**

**Repentinamente el reloj se abrió….- mira quien es el idiota, lo rompiste – dijo Harry **

**-no hice nada la maldita puerta se abrió sola, seguro era de mala calidad como todo este colegio……-dijo el rubio.**

**Ya estaban comenzando una nueva discusión cuando al quedaron anonadados al observar dentro del reloj. En el pudieron contemplar una escena..**

**-potter!!!!no entendes que no quiero salir con vos ni ahora ni nunca!!!!**

**-pero lily….por favor sabes que me gustas mucho, veni al baile con migo.**

**-ni que fueras el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra!!!!aparte ya tengo pareja!!!!!**

**Harry reconoció enseguida a esas personas….eran sus padres!!!!! Pero…todavía eran jóvenes, alumnos del colegio.**

**-jaja parece que tu padre es tan malo con las mujeres como vos, jajajaja- rió el rubio**

**-ya cállate!!!-grito Harry pegándole en la cara al chico**

**-ahora si has llegado demasiado lejos potter!!despídete del mundo!!!**

**Pero no pudieron seguir peleando ya que notaron que los jóvenes james y lily volteaban a verlos…¿como era posible que dos simples recuerdos pudieran verlos? Harry y Draco se miraron sin comprender, voltearon para volver a la habitación pero notaron que no estaba…solo estaba la continuación del pasillo. No entendían lo que acababa de suceder y empezaron a caminar callados, cada uno en su pensamientos…cuando de repente….chocaron con un joven que vestía el uniforme de slytherin**

**-miren por donde caminan idiotas!!!!!-**

**Draco reconoció en seguida esa voz….era su padre, de joven!!!! Y tras de el vieron una cabellera negra y escucharon otra vos familiar…**

**-que pasa Lucius, te encontraste un par de ratas?**

**Era Snape!!!! Y no haba cambiado absolutamente en nada!!!**

**Draco, tan impotente como su padre dijo-mira quien habla de ratas! Incluso potter es capaz de vencerte!-dijo recordando la anécdota en la que potter lo había colgado del tobillo.**

**El morocho se enojó y sacó su varita, pero Draco fue mas rápido que el diciendo- expeliarmus!!!**

**La varita de Snape voló por los aires luego Draco dijo-accio varita- y tomo la varita del joven entre sus manos y lo miro con desden.. sonrió maléficamente y la tiro por la ventana, severus se enfado y perdió el control agarrando al rubio del cuello… pero este fácilmente lo petrifico y le dijo triunfante. –aun te falta bastante para poder ganarme- Draco saltaba de jubilo en su interior!!había vencido a Snape, no podía creerlo, se sintió importante.**

**Entonces Lucius lo aplaudió – veo que sos un digno slytherin, dime, como te llamas?**

**-Draco estuvo a punto de decir su nombre pero Harry lo callo y le dijo al oído que lo mas conveniente era no decir su verdadero nombre así no cambiar las cosas…entonces el rubio pensó rápido y dijo- mi nombre es Blaize Zabinni**

**-y este griffindorf quien es?- pregunto Lucius refiriéndose a Harry.**

**- el es Ron Weasley- dijo Draco entre risas..pero Harry no le vio nada de gracioso.**

**Harry tomo a malfoy del brazo y le dijo que deberían buscar esa habitaron para volver a su tiempo, Draco asintió y empezaron a caminar…en eso Harry tuvo una buena idea, le pediría a los merodeadores el mapa para hallar la sala!! (si se lo prestaban) así que desvió sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba james. Lo tomo de un brazo y le dijo:- disculpa james, me podrías prestar un segundo el mapa del merodeador? Tenemos que llegar a un lugar con urgencia..**

**James pareció sorprenderse mucho – dime quien eres y como sabes del mapa?**

**Harry no tuvo otra opción que decirle- mi nombre es ron weasley y los vi utilizar el mapa, haré lo que quieras a cambio de eso!**

**James se quedo pensativo y luego sonrió diciendo- te lo daré solo si me haces un gran favor….ves a esa chica?-dijo señalando a lily- bueno, quiero que averigües con quien va a ir al baile de este sábado, tienes hasta ese día para responderme.**

**-ok, pero…que día es hoy?????- pregunto Harry**

**-es que acaso no sabes en que día vives? Hoy es Martes!- le contesto james y luego se alejo.**

**Harry se acerco al rubio y le contó (sin demasiados detalles) lo que debían hacer. Y decidieron hasta el día siguiente descansar en sus respectivas salas comunes.**

_**Al parecer la enemistad viene de generaciones….pero les tengo aquí un secreto..depende la situación el pasado puede cambiarse.. y los sentimientos también…pero no les voy a adelantar nada..descúbranlo ustedes..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Draco se paro frente a su sala común y pronuncio la contraseña, pero como era de esperarse la puerta no se abrió porque era otra contraseña en esa época. Observo que la puerta se abría para dejar salir a un joven y el aprovecho para entrar. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a su madre leyendo junto a la chimenea se le quedo mirando callado hasta que una vos lo despertó de su ensueño.**

**-oye!!deja de mirar así a mi novia!-**

**Draco se asusto al ver que quien lo había dicho no era otro que Snape. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**-ya déjalo en paz severus, no ves que el chico es nuevo?**

**severus lo miro con rabia, recordando lo sucedido minutos antes pero no dijo nada y se fue a su habitación.**

**-como te llamas?-pregunto Narcisa**

**-mi nombre es Dra.……perdón, Blaize Zabinni**

**-encantada, yo soy Narcisa y ese peleador es mi novio, parece que ya se conocían**

**-si, lo conocí hace un rato- dijo Draco aun pensando en como su madre había salido con un tipo como Snape- oye, cual es la contraseña, se me olvido-mintió Draco**

**-ah! La contraseña es ranas de chocolate, otra idea idiota del director, sucede que no es muy serio que digamos.**

**- jaja tienes razón, es un hipócrita- dijo Draco…se sentía extraño hablar así con su madre, y discutir con su profesor.**

**La entrada a la sala común se abrió nuevamente dejando entrar esta ves a Lucius.**

**-hola Narcisa, hola Zabinni- dijo el joven sentándose en un sillón**

**Draco no reacciono, no se dio cuenta que le hablaban a el….. luego se acordó. – hola Lucius, disculpa es que estaba pensando en otra cosa.**

**-esta bien, te iba a proponer algo, vamos a hacerle una mala pasada a los de griffindorf, en especial a esos "merodeadores" que te parece?**

**Draco sonrió maléficamente- con gusto te ayudo.**

**-jajajaja-rió Narcisa-ustedes dos son muy parecidos, parecen hermanos-.**

**Draco miro como si hubieran descubierto su más profundo secreto pero luego noto que no era así y también sonrió.**

**Se pregunto si Dumbledore sabría algo de lo que estaba sucediendo pero luego abandono esa idea.**

**Unos chicos entraron a la sala común, Draco los miro y reconoció a un par…allí estaban los padres de Crabbe y Goyle, tenían la misma cara de idiotas que sus hijos, Lucius los llamo y les ordeno que uno de ellos durmiera en la sala común y le cediera a "Zabinni" su habitación. A ellos no les agrado la idea pero su padre continuo hablando.- si no lo hacen los matare y los tirare al lago para que nadie los encuentre!- de esa manera, los jóvenes se asustaron y obedecieron a su líder. Draco pensó para si:jaja veo que suelo tener las mismas actitudes que mi padre, que molestia, y yo que quería superarlo veo que estoy a su nivel…cuando vuelva Voy a reconsiderar tratar peor a esos dos**

…_**. Padre a hijo…..quieran o no se parecen..en lo bueno y en lo malo….**_

**Harry entro a la sala común detrás de el padre de Neville, el verlo así, joven y alegre le daba pena ya que pensaba en su actual estado…. No había demasiadas personas en la sala común; solo estaban Lupin, quien leía sentado en un rincón, lily que estaba tiernamente abrazada con…..Sirius????? Eso era extraño, no sabia que alguna vez había habido algo entre ellos. En eso el retrato se abrió y dejo entrar a Setter quien les aviso que james estaba en camino. Los jóvenes parecieron sorprenderse y se soltaron rápidamente; Sirius se puso a leer y lily se fue a su habitación….aquella si era una escena extraña.**

**Tal como había dicho el joven Setter, james entro minutos después, Lupin reía por lo bajo... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se pregunto Harry, quien seguía parado junto a la entrada...**

**-muévete o te convertirás en estatua!!!-dijo james entre carcajadas…- no seas vergonzoso. ¿No conoces a nadie no? Bueno te los presento…el rubio ese es Remus, el morocho alto es Sirius y el otro es Setter, son los otros merodeadores.**

**-oye james.. Quien es el chico?-pregunto curiosamente Lupin**

**-su nombre es ron, ron weasley, lo conocí esta mañana…por cierto Remus, no viste a lily?**

**-em….. Creo que se fue a su habitación-dijo Remus sin saber si era correcto engañar así a su amigo, trato de cambiar de tema-oye tu, ron, de donde venís?**

**-yo vengo de…..o sea……pasa que mi familia se mudo esta semana a Londres y tuve que cambiarme de colegio- mintió Harry**

**-a ya veo…tienes ya una cama?-pregunto Sirius**

**-no-contesto Harry**

**-entonces podemos aparecerte una junto a las nuestras**

**-muchas gracias!-asintió el pequeño, decidido a hablar con Sirius para preguntarle que estaba pasando.**

**-bueno, es hora de ir a clases, luego nos vemos!!-dijo Remus quien se alejo seguido de los demás…**

**Harry estaba cansado, así que decidió dormir un rato…**

**-Despierta ron!!!Despierta!!!-era Sirius que trataba de despertar a Harry que se había dormido en la sala común**

**-eh? Que sucede Sirius?-pregunto Harry desconcertado**

**-vamos, es hora de cenar… y lleva tu varita, saldremos luego de cenar-le aviso el joven Black**

**-salir?a donde?-pregunto intrigado Harry**

**-vamos a ir a la casa de los gritos a divertirnos un rato, luego te explico-contesto Sirius tomando su varita…**

**Ambos bajaron las escaleras en dirección al gran comedor. En el camino se toparon con Lucius y Draco quienes les lazaron una mirada de odio. Cada uno se dirigió a su mesa. **

**Draco ya tenia su club de serpientes admiradoras en slytherin…parecía haber olvidado que estaba en otra época. Al parecer le gustaba sentirse superior a Snape o tal vez se sentía bien teniendo a su padre como amigo. Seguramente estaría pensando en hacerlo otro de sus guarda espaldas…estas y otras ideas semejantes se apoderaron de la mente de Harry durante la cena**

**Mientras tanto, cosas mas importantes pasaban por las cabezas de los chicos de slytherin…**

**-de acuerdo Lucius, cual es la idea para la broma- pregunto ansioso Draco.**

**-ya lo veras mañana en la hora de pociones jajajaja-le contesto Lucius al pequeño**

**- si no me explicas lo que van a hacer los voy a delatar-dijo Draco triunfante- sabes bien que soy capaz de hacerlo y de cosas peores-Draco conocía bien a su padre, el era manejable si lo ponías bajo presión.**

**-de acuerdo-dijo Lucius- se nota que eres un gran slytherin, hasta amenazas a tus propios compañeros, te pareces mucho a mí. Esta noche te contare lo que haremos en la sala común.**

**Ya era tarde, seguramente todos estarían durmiendo… Lupin se acerco a Harry y le hizo señas de que lo siguiera, Harry estaba ya medio dormido, pero hizo lo que le decía Remus. Se coloco la capa y…de su bolsillo cayó la varita.que suerte! Pensó Harry aliviado, él creía que tendría que estar indefenso en esa época.**

**Cuando bajaron a la sala común, notaron que todavía faltaba james, Lupin suspiro y dijo resignado…-voy a ver si logro levantarlo…-.**

**Cinco minutos después bajaban ambos a la sala;-es tarde, dijo Sirius saliendo por el retrato**

**-esperen…¿no viene Lily?-.pregunto Harry extrañado a lo que todos respondieron que no porque era una salida sin chicas.**

**Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts con Lupin a la cabeza, guiándolos con el mapa. De repente, el joven paro en seco desconcertando a sus amigos. Este les mostró que en el mapa decía que los slytherins estaban cerca. Harry observo el mapa y noto que decía su nombre y no el que había inventado, por suerte, al parecer nadie lo había notado. **

**Siguieron su trayecto bajando hasta el gran salón, allí doblaron hacia la derecha por un estrecho corredor. Luego, todos se detuvieron.**

**-ya estamos aquí-dijo james**

**-es cierto, transformémonos- agrego sirius**

**Y entonces todos (menos Harry) se transformaron en animales como ya sabemos (sirius un perro, petter una rata, etc)**

**Harry se puso la capa de invisibilidad de james y salio tras ellos.**


End file.
